


From the Dobruck Resistance Movement

by CapLaPorte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fight Scene, Guerilla, Lesbians, Nonbinary Character, Pwarsia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapLaPorte/pseuds/CapLaPorte
Summary: A short story about a group of resistance fighters striking a blow against fascist occupiers.From an original setting me and my friends made together that is fucking insane and weird, nothing about it is posted anywhere else on the whole internet, enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	From the Dobruck Resistance Movement

Leon ducked under the leaden barrier just in time as another ear shattering CRACK resounded through the tight space. Above him, the Ginjartan slug carved a fist size chunk out of the concrete where he had been diving past just a moment before.

"Fuck!" He shouted, letting out a shaky breath, "What the hell do they put in those things?" 

"Reactivated depleted uranium," Ash answered him cooly, despite the circumstances. Leon shot a glance at the lavender-haired woman. Her roots were a couple months overdue for a dye job, but hair dye wasn't exactly a staple in Ginjartan labour camps.

He flinched down with a shout as another thunderous discharge cored a hole above him, showering the two of them with concrete rubble. Once he brushed the dust from his eyes he looked back to Ash. "How many left?"

She adjusted her grip on the old Sachardan bolt-action cradled in her arms. Ash always looked calm, but her white knuckles betrayed her nervousness. "Six vatties, one in a power suit. Plus the foreman in the office, but he won't put up much of a fight."

Leon swore explosively. "Power armour? Bullshit. How the fuck are we gonna get around that?"

"How are the others?" Ash interrupted him, studying his face carefully.

He sighed. "They got Trey in the yard, vatty popped out of a vent we didn't even know was there. Brick's wounded, probably gonna lose the arm, but they should be fine otherwise." 

Ash nodded. "And Mel?"

Leon gave her a small, tight smile. "Yeah Ash, Melissa's fine." Her face remained as composed as ever, but the short exhale that followed showed her relief. 

"I've got an idea for the Power Armour, but you're not gonna like it," Ash said, watching Leon carefully.

He rolled his eyes, flinching again and tucking his arm back behind the barrier as another slug scored a chunk out of the wall next to him. "Great, why do I feel like it's gonna be our only option?"

She snorted. "I couldn't do it safely with my long gun here, but if you put that handgun of yours to that light, it'd buy us enough time to run right up to'em."

His eyes widened. "Right up to them? Ash, are you insane?"

"Look," she said, shaking her head, "those fucking guns are their biggest advantage, as long as we're at range they have a huge leg up on us." Leon tried to interrupt, but she barreled on. "If we buy ourselves a moment to get back there, we totally nullify that advantage, vatties aren't exactly known for their reaction time. Plus, remember what Brick showed us that they learned in the factory? The emergency clamps on the power armour? Can't pull those from across a hallway."

The bespectacled man held her gaze for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I hate that that's probably the safest plan right now."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Chin up, buttercup, we're probably better at knife fighting than they are."

He grinned at her, and reached down to pull a wicked looking trench knife from his boot. "You know, now that you mention it, we probably are." The knife had certainly been wet on enough artificially grown throats to back that up.

"Alright," Ash said, "we'll probably only have a few seconds after you get the bulb to sprint up there before they manage to get their flashlights on, so make sure you're ready."

He flipped his knife around to a reverse grip, and cocked the Zenkarran revolver that was heavy in his other hand. "B-Born ready."

"Alright, it's your shot." Ash said, slinging her rifle behind her back and unsheathing a much less wicked looking hunting knife that had been no less wetted with Ginjartan blood.

Leon closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths. He felt his heartbeat slow and normalize, his hand stopped shaking. When his eyes reopened, they were steady and set with determination. "Let's go."

He leaned out from his cover and took aim at the single fluorescent bar that lit the corridor. BANG. His legs surged even before he finished pulling the trigger, taking him around the lead barrier and towards the makeshift Ginjartan fortification. He felt, more than saw or heard, Ash gliding along effortlessly next to him with long, smooth strides, compared to his shorter pumping legs.

The Vatboys at the end of the hall started yelling and panicking, Leon briefly worried that they'd start shooting randomly, but apparently they had some level of discipline. He took in a sharp breath as the first flashlight clicked on, barely illuminating the waist high barrier he'd been just about to run into. Instead he mantled it from his run, awkwardly landing on his knees. He knew he had to keep moving before they got a bead on him. 

His legs were burning from the sprint towards the barrier, but he surged forwars anyway, lunging behind the Vatty that had gotten it's flashlight on. It blinked it's milky eyes in dim surprise as he passed right beside it's face, he hooked his gun arm around it's neck and used it's weight - always less than he expects - to kill his momentum, and simultaneously pulled it to the ground.

Leon flipped around and slammed his knee into it's chest, felt something weakly crack under it, and without a second thought jammed his knife up through the bottom of it's bony jaw into it's skull. He had to keep moving, a pair of muffled grunts and collapsing thumps signalled to him that Ash had gotten two more. That left two more normal vatties and the armoured one. He surged up just as the power armour managed to activate it's built-in smog lights, casting bright, piercing white light over the whole corridor.

Leon dashed to the side of the armour, and caught a glimpse of one of the unarmoured vatties. Not stopping, he leveled his revolver faster than the vatboy could raise the heavy Ginjartan rifle and fired. In a moment that felt much longer, he could see a dim kind of fear in the Vatboy's sunken eyes, it's papery skin looked almost like it should be see-through in the penetrating glare of the smog-lights. The moment ended however, and with it, the Vatboy's life as the bullet blew out his skull. The blood that painted the wall was much more dark and watery than blood is meant to be, it always made killing them feel slightly unreal. A strangled gasp signalled the demise of the final unarmoured Vatboy at Ash's hands, so without even a glance her way Leon pivoted to face the power armour.

It had turned, slowly, clunkily, to face Ash. "The clamp!" She hollered as she slowly backed up towards the wall at the side of the corridor. Not giving himself time to think, he darted forward, staring at the armour's hip, looking for the clamp. Wait... this design, it's old. Just as he arrived right behind the armour, a lot happened all at once. First, he realized this was on older model, it wasn't self-sufficient, it ran off of a wall plug that he could now clearly see. Second, he jumped backward as the armour's upper body lurched and turned a bit back towards him as it's arm pulled back and- Third. He realized Ash was making a break for the side he was on.

"Ash, wait!" Leon yelled, only moments too late. With hydraulic force, the armour tore forward, catching Ash directly in the chest as she tried to dash past. She was sent to the ground like a sack of potatoes, sliding backwards a good meter and a half. The power armour stepped towards her, Leon forgotten, and raised it's other arm to wind up for a finishing blow. But as Leon came to his senses, he knew he couldn't let it. He ran forward desparately, and not knowing what else to do, grabbed the cable that ran from the armour's back and pulled with all his strength.

The armour's fist began it's blindingly fast descent, but finally the cable gave, sending Leon sprawling backwards. The hydraulic systems in the armour continued for a moment as the armour quickly burned through it's tiny internal battery, before abruptly freezing and locking up. A muffled scream from inside insinuated the likely shattering of the Vatboy's arm from the sudden stop without inertial dampening.

It was nullified, the cord powered armour had no emergency exit, classic Ginjarta. Leon blinked, then ran to Ash's side. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to her. 

She coughed and nodded. "I'll live... I think." Even now, she looked calm, if far, far too pale. "Get the Foreman, take him out."

Leon nodded and stood, it'd be pointless to get shot in the back after coming this far. He quickly stepped over the bodies to the office door and checked his revolver. Plenty of shots. He put his hand on the doorknob, took a breath, and threw the door open to rush inside.

The office was much smaller than he expected, and he practically ran straight into the Foreman's arms. Not bred for war, the Foreman was a 'normal' Ginjartan citizen from the mainland. Unfortunately for the Foreman, Leon had run in with his knife held in front of him, and it was now buried between the Foreman's ribs. He'd never admit it, but watching the Foreman slowly die at the end of his blade, after seeing so many of his fellow citizens lives pointlessly thrown away by his orders in pursuit of Dobruckshire's mineral wealth held a certain grim satisfaction for Leon. 

As the last light faded from the Foreman's eyes, Leon heard a noise by the door behind him. He turned in a flash, already leveling his gun- and poking it into a calm-looking Ash's forehead. "Ah, my bad," he said, lowering the weapon.

"No worries," the woman said quietly, before stepping into the office. "Get him out of here."

Leon nodded and turned back to the Foreman, pulled his knife from his body, and began tugging him out the door. He dumped the Foreman's body onto the pile of quickly cooling Vatboy corpses. Their bodies never held much heat in the first place. The smell made Leon crinkle his nose in disgust. Vatboy blood was really just... disgusting. Normal blood, and even the Foreman's blood smelled coppery, and there were elements of that in Vatboy blood, but it also carried a significant odor of just... rot. Might explain why they're so short lived. Muffled, panicked sobbing from inside of the Powered Armour made him pause, then take a step back. He sighed and studied the vatboy’s terror-filled expression through the glass of the suit’s headpiece. Leon pitied them, of course he did. Bred only for war, raised on discipline, fed gruel to sustain their failing bodies, and dying within five years of growth. He pitied them, but he knew that dying quickly at the end of his knife or revolver was one of the gentler, least painful ways for a Vatboy to go. He put his revolver up to the faceplate and turned away, then he squeezed the trigger with a wince.

Leon quickly walked back to the Office and poked his head in. "Ready to head back up?" He asked as Ash darted a hand out to turn off the terminal's monitor.

She turned in the office chair back to face him. "I'm gonna stay down here for a bit and... look for intel. You head back with the others, just leave me a motorcycle."

Leon frowned. Ash regarded him with her too pale, too calm face. "What were you looking at?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothi- I mean, just boring documents." Ash grimaced as she was clearly caught in the lie. "Alright, there's reinforcements coming, look." 

He frowned and leaned in as she turned back on the monitor. "Fuck..." He swore under his breath at the first e-mail. They'd gotten to the Foreman before he could blow the base, but... "Oh hold on, from the mainland? They'll take hours to arrive."

Ash shook her head and tapped the down arrow key, revealing the response from cmd@urmining.gj. "They're sending the battalion at Camp 113F, or what used to be Harrysburg."

"Shit," he breathed, "that's only forty five minutes away. We have to leave, now." 

Leon took Ash's hand, getting ready to haul her to her feet, but she gently resisted. "No, Leon. I'll stay here." 

He frowned. "Ash, we've gotta get you back, look at you. You've gotta have at least a few broken ribs, probably a collapsed lung too."

She nodded. "Feels about right."

"Then why-" He was cut off by her weakly raising one arm to tap a single sentence in the first e-mail, before letting it drop again. He looked and read, 'or well have to detonate this camp 2!!!'.

His eyes widened and he turned back to her sharply. "Oooh no. No, no, no, no. You are not fucking martyring yourself. Melissa fucking needs you, Ash." 

Her face remained impassive, but she broke eye contact, which was practically a screaming admission of feeling guilty in Ash terms. "She'll- She'll be okay. She's strong. She has you."

Leon shook his head. "Yeah, no fucking way." He leaned down and hooked one arm under her knees, and the other behind her back, and heaved upwards. She pushed against him weakly and wriggled in his arms, any other day she'd have been able to take him, but now she was short of breath and incredibly faint.

"Leon, let me do this," she whispered quietly. He shook his head resolutely, but kept his silence. She sighed and stopped struggling, mutely accepting her prevented sacrifice.

After a minute of walking and stepping over corpses both Dobruckshirean and Ginjartan, they reached the elevator. Leon propped Ash up against the burnished metal wall, then stood and stepped outside of the lift. 

The lavender haired woman blinked and slowly looked up at him. "Leon? What are you doing?"

He smiled at her forlornly. "When you get up there, have everyone disperse into the woods and meet up outside Harrysburg. Send a couple cars down the highway in the opposite direction with bricks on the accelerators. Get someone into Harrysburg and-" he paused and gulped, smile fading- "and let them know the main garrison won't be coming back, they can free themselves today."

"Wha- No, Leon!" She began, but he interrupted.

"Ash..." He said firmly, and she fell quiet. "Two camps liberated in one day, a garrison and a full battalion eliminated. Ginjartans in the whole region will be in disarray for weeks. You can use this, we can use this."

"Not if you're dead..." She muttered.

He smiled again. "It's okay, Ash," he said, "just... take care of Melissa for me." He raised his hand to press the button to send the elevator up.

But he paused as Ash yelled, "Wait! Leon!"

He looked back at her. Ash's famously non-emotive expression had changed. She was... crying. "Ash..." Leon muttered, stepping back into the car and squatting next to her.

"Leon- I- Just... Me... me and Mel, we want to get married, I-" Her voice caught and she tried to slow her rapid breathing. "Just... can we? I want to marry her, do we- do I have your permission?" 

Leon gaped at her. "I, uh- Ash, that's great news! But when the hell is the last time anyone asked the family for permission to marry someone?" 

Her expression broke down further as tears streamed down her face. "Leon you're- you're the last family she has, I just- please, please say I can."

"Ash," he said softly, taking her hand, "of course you can marry Melissa. I'd be honoured to have you as a sister-in-law. There's no one I'd trust more with her."

Leon let go of her hand and stood, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Look, you've got me crying now." Ash let out a short laugh despite her tears at his teasing tone. "Take care of her Ash, and... and this isn't your fault." She looked down, but nodded. He smiled. "This is my choice. Goodbye, sister-in-law."

Ash looked back up at him. "Bye, Leon." He pressed the button to send the elevator the surface, and winced at the roaring crash of machinery as it rocketed upward.

An hour later, with the surviving Dobruckshireans from Camp 113A safely hidden outside of Harrysburg, a short press of the Enter key on an underground terminal sent the electronic signal that detonated the latticework of high explosive material laced through the construction of the Camp, utterly obliterating the collection of prefab structures, sealing the deep bore uranium mines, and slaughtering Battalion 113F to a man.

A year and a half later, on a beautiful spring day, Melissa Rodney and Ash Abdelnour were married in the town of Leonsburg, West Dobruckshire.


End file.
